


Emperor's madness

by Goroakechilover69



Category: Persona | Revelations Persona
Genre: M/M, im sorry i dont fucking know, villain AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 06:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17913470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goroakechilover69/pseuds/Goroakechilover69
Summary: Naoya has been corrupted by Nyarlatahotep and everything is terrible.





	Emperor's madness

**Author's Note:**

> So uhh i wrote this garbage smut fic a while back and put it on tumblr but uhh now im putting it here. Yay. Oh and context is, this is my villain AU naoya so he is Bad.tm and nyarlathotep is there also.

Naoya didn’t think he’d known Reiji long but something about him made him want the other boy. Like a fuzzy memory telling him there was a desire to be with him and at the moment that desire was twisted and encouraged by the entity that now plagued his mind.

“Take him. It’s your right. You’re going to be the ruler of this world, right?” The voice whispered and Naoya felt inclined to agree. Why resist something that sounded so appealing, right? He should get what he wants.

“Y…You’re kidding right? The fuck would you want me for!?” It was Reiji that snapped Naoya from his ‘conversation’ with the being. The other boy looked disgusted, angry, and perhaps even a little scared…? Well, maybe he should be scared. His friend was no longer right in the head….

A wicked grin spread across Naoya’s face as he snatched a hold of the chain that was attached to Reiji’s ‘collar’, jerking him in closer. “I’m not joking around.” he hissed, sliding his other hand down to cop a feel.

To which, Reiji immediately responded with a punch to his ‘friend’s’ gut, causing Naoya to release his grip and let out a small yelp. “Don’t fuck with me, Naoya!” He growled, moving in to try and get another blow. Maybe he could knock some sense into his friend…. literally.

That wasn’t going to happen though as something black and slimy grabbed a hold of his ankle, tripping him up. Naoya took the chance given and got on top of the other male, throwing a punch of his own this time. Fist connecting with the other boy’s nose and causing blood to dribble out.

Reiji let out a hiss of pain but it didn’t stop him from rolling over to where he was now on top of Naoya. Throwing a fist to return the favor, giving the other a bloody nose of his own.

“You won’t let him get away with that, will you?” The voice from before seemed to ring in Naoya’s head along with the ringing from the earlier impact of Reiji’s fist. No… no he’s not getting away with it, Naoya thought, glaring up at Reiji before promptly headbutting him. Taking the chance to get on top again, bearing down on him and grabbing that chain once more.

Without thinking Naoya forced a kiss on the other boy. Reiji struggled against it, clenching his teeth and trying to pull back only to let out a pained grunt when his choker dug into his neck. Damn it… why’d he think this was a good fashion choice anyways!?

That little gasp of pain gave Naoya the chance to get in some tongue and, honestly…? The kiss was nasty… from Reiji’s perspective at least, the taste of iron mixed with spit… really this entire situation made him sick but this… This was disgusting. Wrong. Naoya wasn’t acting right and the way this was going… oh man.

Reiji resolved to jerk away even though it hurt, “Naoya, stop! You know this ain’t right!” Was he really trying to reason with him…?

“Shut up!” Naoya hissed. This is what Reiji deserved for defying him. He’d have him and teach him a lesson.

With that, Naoya shoved a couple fingers into the other boy’s mouth. Shutting him up, although it hurt when Reiji bit in protest. Still he pushed on, using his other hand to open the fly of the other’s pants.

“Mmff!” Reiji couldn’t really say anything but he struggled frantically until Naoya whispered, “Keep that up and I’ll make it so you can’t use this ever again.” He squeezed Reiji’s goods for emphasis and that had him freeze up. Fuck… he’s serious… he thought, fear really starting to grip him now as the situation seemed to be obviously leaning towards this turning into a full on defilement.

“That’s a good boy.” Naoya cooed in a somewhat derisive tone. Taking his fingers back so he could force off Reiji’s pants more easily.

“Please don’t do this…” Reiji pleaded once more, eyes filled with a mixture of pain and fear at this point. Shit… shit! This used to be one of my best friends, how can this be happening..?

Sadly, Naoya seemed blind to that now as he roughly grabbed Reiji and pulled them both onto their feet, causing the others’ pants to drop to his ankles. Using the spit covered fingers from earlier to shove up the other boy’s ass, eliciting a sharp gasp from him while Naoya kept his other hand on the poor guy’s dick. Holding it hostage, so to speak.

“Heh… looks like your body is enjoying this at least.” Naoya sneered as he noticed Reiji becoming aroused.

“But I am not.” Reiji snapped in return only to be promptly shut up when Naoya spread his fingers inside his hole. He hated this, it felt good, sure. That was his body’s natural reaction but mixed with it he felt his stomach churn. This isn’t right… this isn’t the Naoya I know this isn’t…

Reiji’s thoughts were cut short as Naoya swiftly made way behind him and suddenly something much larger entered into him forcefully. “Fuck!” Reiji cursed, biting his lower lip to try and endure the pain. Naoya hadn’t done a lot of prep and this hurt like hell. Despite that, his dick rose up poking out of his boxers that were barely even clinging onto him at this point.

Naoya didn’t give Reiji any time to get used to things as he plunged in and out of him, a wicked grin setting on his face as he enjoyed himself.

Though Naoya did seem to stop briefly and, for a moment, Reiji wondered if Naoya had finally gotten a hold of himself…?

“Heh, were you thinking your dear friend had finally realized the errors of his ways? Too bad I just decided I wanted to have some fun as well.” The voice was Naoya’s…? Yet more sinister… even with Naoya going bad he hadn’t sounded quite like this.

“Who the hell ar-“ Reiji was cut off as ‘Naoya’ gave another swift thrust, causing the him to yelp.

“You should know who I am.” He replied in a smooth tone, having leaned to rest his chin on Reiji’s shoulder and whisper in his ear. “Enough about me though, shouldn’t we check on your other friend?” A fiendish laugh escaped him as Reiji immediately struggled over hearing that.

No, no, no, anything but that! Tears welled up as this… monster forced him toward the room Mark was being kept in.

“What the he-“ Mark was cut off as he saw just what was going on, face turning red. This… can’t be real? Am I having a nightmare?

“Don’t look!” Reiji barked. Desperate to keep some semblance of dignity…? Did he really have any left at this point?

“No, no, get a real good look.” Nyarlathotep urged, pressing further into Reiji, forcing him to buck forward.

Masao did turn away though but then one of those pesky tentacles grabbed him by the chin and forced him to watch. Seems the crawling chaos was rather determined to humiliate Reiji and give both of them some mental scars that would last a good while.

“You won’t be needing this anymore.” Nyarlathotep hissed, using a tentacle to finally rid Reiji of his underwear completely. Putting him on display for poor Mark.

Reiji couldn’t stop the waterworks at this point. This was humiliating, painful, and disgusting.

“Awh, are you really crying? Never thought I’d see that from tough ol’ Reiji Kido.” The entity sniggered. “You seem like you might burst elsewhere too though.. hm…. I think I’ll let your little friend finish this up. I’m sure it’ll be more fun that way.” he sneered and with that, Naoya’s body seemed to freeze up briefly before the owner of the body came to.

“Huh…” Naoya seemed a bit puzzled, he didn’t recall bringing Reiji into this room in particular but, whatever. His body felt too good to really worry too much about it.

“Naoya don’t!” Mark piped in, hoping he could reason with him now that he was back in control.

“What? You jealous you aren’t in on this too?” Naoya smirked, putting his arms under Reiji’s for leverage as he thrust into him again, eliciting a grunt of protest from the guy.

“No! Naoya i… if you do this, you’re going to regret it. I’m sure!” at this point Mark kinda got the idea that it was useless to say that but… he had to try, right?

“Hah, I doubt it.” Naoya replied, continuing to have his way with Reiji. He seemed to be getting a bit more rough as he did so.

Reiji was trying to choke back tears along with trying very, very, hard not to cum. Not like this, damn it! he shut his eyes tightly as tears streamed down his face, he was afraid to speak up, not wanting to break concentration.

Naoya seemed to notice how much the other boy was struggling, however, and decided to pull out and then shove back in as hard as he possibly could.

“Fuck!” Reiji couldn’t hold back anymore, cum spurting out against his will and, as if that wasn’t bad enough, he felt his insides get hot and wet as well. Naoya had climaxed inside him, it seemed.

“Heh.. hahaha….” Naoya let out an amused, unhinged, bout of laughter. “That was great! You were a tough cookie to crack. Or maybe I should call you a bitch? Seems fitting, especially with how you look now.” He mocked, looking down at Reiji whom had slumped down to his knees at this point.

It hurt to stand… hurt to move, all he could to was shake in anger and humiliation. Fist balled up against the ground. He felt horrible but… didn’t know what to do. He still had a hard time even grasping what just happened and who had done this to him.

“Heh, speechless, huh? I’m not surprised…” Naoya sniggered. “Well… guess I’ll just leave you here with that schmuck until I need to ‘play’ again. Ta-ta.” With that, the villainous teen strode out and slammed the door shut behind him, locking it.

“H…Hey, man… um…” Mark finally spoke up again, trying to figure out how to console Reiji but…. Reiji just gave him a despondent look that shut him up. Maybe… now was the time to just be quiet for a while.

Hopefully they’d be able to get out of this and Reiji wouldn’t have to go through that again…


End file.
